


Haikyuu!! Arcade Headcanons

by yamaguchisimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcades, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchisimp/pseuds/yamaguchisimp
Summary: I was sitting up at 4 am one night and thought: I wonder how chaotic it would be if a bunch of haikyuu characters went to the arcade together, and now we have this. I added ship tags just because I personally like these ships, but you can read it as just friendships too :))
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Haikyuu!! Arcade Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly couldn't tell you what this is,,, I have 4 am haikyuu brain rot and needed to fix it by writing this

-Akaashi is taking deal or no deal way too seriously: he'll try his best not to show how upset he gets when he goes against his gut feeling and picks the wrong case. He would easily waste every single one of his tokens trying to win the case with 200 tickets, tuning out all of his surroundings in the process. When he finally does win, he'd probably crack a small smile and Bokuto would praise him way more than necessary.

-Bokuto and Kuroo playing that Walking Dead game where you have to shoot zombies and escape the building. Bokuto would be screaming over _every_ jump scare that happened, even the most predictable ones. Kuroo would end up carrying them for most of the game, but Bokuto definitely got a few cool headshots and turned to see if Akaashi was watching him.

-Kenma would be an absolute GOD at crossy road, like he has practiced his entire life for this very moment to happen. He would probably beat the all time high score easily on his first try and Hinata would beg Kenma to teach him how he did it.

-Kageyama and Hinata taking air hockey _way_ too seriously. They've almost caused the puck to fly off the table and hit people from how much force they're using. The two keep winning back and forth so they continue to play over and over, wanting to rematch continuously. They'd most likely spend their entire time in an endless loop of rematches while Suga and Daichi watch them to make sure no one gets hurt.

-Goshiki tries to win something from the claw machine for Tendou to beat Ushijima to it but he repeatedly fails and ends up wasting all his tokens. Tendou doesn’t mind and hypes him up for his effort until he feels better about it. (Afterwards, Kogane won something for Goshiki because he's the sweetest boy ever and wanted to cheer him up)

-Ushijima goes over to the claw machine and wins something for Tendou on the first try, making Goshiki determined to better his claw game skills for their next arcade trip. Tendou gets really excited over the prize and almost cries.

-Daichi and Suga are watching the chaos unfold around them and walking around the arcade often to make sure everyone’s ok. They've had to yell at Nishinoya and Tanaka to stop running around the building so many times they've lost count (tired parents™).

-Nishinoya is an absolute god at dance dance revolution and Tanaka (loudly) cheers him on the entire time. Ennoshita has made it his personal job (for the sake of everyone else) to keep them at a reasonable volume so they don't get kicked out.

-Tsukki desperately wants to go home until Yamaguchi offers to play the Jurassic Park shooting game with him. Tsukki's reluctant at first, but he starts to genuinely gain an interest in the game. They play all 3 rounds together and beat the game on their first try. 

-Oikawa has been begging Iwaizumi to give him his tickets, calling him mean when he refuses. Iwa gets fed up with Oikawa’s begging and decides to hand over the tickets. 

-Oikawa gets all the big and expensive prizes after taking Iwa’s tickets, anticipating the feeling of showing off what he got. He goes around the arcade flexing what he's won, especially to Kageyama who has no prizes due to wasting his tokens on solely Air Hockey.

-Matsukawa and Hanamaki are playfully making jokes about Oikawa and Iwa. They like to imitate the pair, saying they sound like a married couple. Iwaizumi wishes he could transfer schools (only a little bit).

-Lev playing against Yaku in basketball since Yaku wants to prove he can win despite being shorter than Lev. Lev ends up winning by a few points and Yaku yells at him.

-Sakusa standing in the corner, radiating "don't come near me" energy. The entire trip he's thinking about how many germs must be on all the games and hating how many people are at the arcade around them. Basically, Sakusa hates it here.

-Kogane is eagerly walking around asking everyone for their emails and getting excited over all the new people he’s meeting. He also gets Goshiki to play flappy bird with him, offering to spend his tokens for the both of them since the other boy used up all of his earlier.

-Terushima is flirting with all of the workers trying to get free prizes or tokens. The workers find it funny at first but overall are not amused. Long story short, the only thing the Johzenji captain got was multiple rejections.

-Kiyoko is getting the highest scores on all of the hardest games which honestly doesn't shock anyone. Instead of getting prizes for herself, she spends her tickets on picking out prizes for Yachi who's been cheering her on through every game.

-Asahi is extremely nervous about playing competitive games against others and somehow messing up. Noya notices this and tries to help him by challenging him to see who can knock down the most clowns in 60 seconds. After winning, Asahi relaxes and starts challenging Noya to other games.

-Kyoutani is playing the test your strength game with the hammer and almost breaks it multiple times. Yahaba has to yell at him to calm down so they don't get in trouble.

-Shirabu and Semi are getting competitive and trying to see who’s the best skee-ball player. Similar to Hinata and Kageyama, they both keep wanting rematches since their scores are often very close.

-Everyone having a great time because they deserve to be happy :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing I've written for haikyuu so sorry if it's not the best!! I'll probably write more stuff like this soon since I think writing about haikyuu characters at a haunted house would be fun (even if it's not quite spoopy season yet). On another note, I would die for both Tsukkiyama and Kogagoshi so expect to see me write some poorly written stuff for them sometime soon :DD


End file.
